Millones de razones
by Miss Curie
Summary: Si lo hacía, eso lo volvería real y ella no quería que fuera verdad. Quería que su Sesos de Algas estuviera con ella; quería que la abrazara, quería volver a sentir sus labios contra los suyos. Volver a oler su aroma a mar. Quería decirle te amo todas las veces posible; tenía millones de razones para que el hijo de Poseidón estuviera con ella.


**Disclaimer: los personajes nombrados pertenecientes al mundo de Percy Jackson son de la propiedad de Rick Riordan.**

 _ **Situado en La Batalla del Laberinto.**_

* * *

 _Millones de razones_

* * *

Annabeth ahogó un sollozo apenas había entrado de nuevo en el laberinto y escuchó la explosión; apoyó la espalda en la pared, sin importarle si se lastimaba con la rugosidad de ésta. Las piernas le flanqueaban, incapaces de sostener su peso por un segundo más. Una opresión iba creciendo en su pecho, dándola la sensación de que no podía respirar.

Otro sollozo intentó escapar de entre sus labios, pero lo impidió, mordiéndose el inferior; rápidamente notó el sabor salado de su sangre que se mezclaba con sus lágrimas.

No se movió de su lugar esperando atenta, a pesar de que las lágrimas continuaban bajando sin control por su rostro; aún existía la leve esperanza de que Percy hubiera escapado de la explosión.

Los segundos pasaban transformándose en minutos, aunque Annabeth no sabía cuánto había pasado desde la catástrofe.

—Tienes que volver al campamento—se dijo a sí misma en un murmullo que rompió el silencio del pasillo—. Tienes que hacerlo por él.

Le costaba decir su nombre; desenfundó su arma, iluminando levemente el lugar a su alrededor.

Dio un paso separándose de la única cosa que la mantenía en pie en esos momentos, luego dio otro seguido de otro hasta que se notó que corría; no era lo más sensato hacer, pero no podía pensar. El dolor en su pecho era mayor.

Vagó por los distintos caminos del laberinto, sintiendo que a cada paso que daba, su corazón se rompía en más y más piezas.

Tal vez los dioses estaban de su parte, tal vez su madre la observaba y se apiadó de su dolor guiándola; en un momento, una cálida brisa, distinta a la que circulaba por el laberinto, chocó contra su rostro y se estremeció. Significaba una salida cerca, lo único que esperaba que fuera la entrada del campamento.

Ya no le quedaban más fuerzas, sus piernas en cualquier momento le iban a fallar; se detuvo en su lugar por solo un segundo. Solamente quería recobrar las fuerzas. Con un gruñido, emprendió la caminata nuevamente.

Cerró los ojos por la fuerte intensidad de los rayos de sol, se había acostumbrado demasiado a la oscuridad total de laberinto; tropezó con sus débiles piernas, causando que cayera de bruces al suelo.

—¡No disparen! —escuchó como la voz de una chica ordenaba, le resultaba familiar pero no podía comprobarlo.

Apoyó ambas manos en el suelo, era césped, e intentó impulsarse para pararse, pero los brazos le fallaron.

—Annabeth—unos fuertes brazos la tomaron por debajo los hombros, ayudándola; era la misma voz femenina que había gritado antes.

—Clarisse—gruñó la rubia; ya se encontraba erguida pero la hija de Ares aún mantenía su agarre firme.

Clarisse, notando las heridas que la recién llegada tenía, gritó: —¡Traigan a alguien de Apolo!

—Quirón. Llamen a Quirón—demandó Annabeth; Clarisse la observó con el ceño fruncido. Annabeth sintió rabio crecer en ella—. ¡Llamen a Quirón!

Otro hijo de Ares salió corriendo en dirección a la Casa Grande.

En ese momento, Clarisse se dio cuenta de algo. —¿Dónde está Jackson?

Annabeth mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza, sin apartar los ojos del suelo; no podía hacerlo. Si lo hacía, eso lo volvería real y ella no quería que fuera verdad. Quería que su Sesos de Algas estuviera con ella; quería que la abrazara, quería volver a sentir sus labios contra los suyos. Volver a oler su aroma a mar. Quería decirle _te amo_ todas las veces posible; tenía millones de razones para que el hijo de Poseidón estuviera con ella.

La hija de Ares gruñó y demandó: —Chase, ¿dónde diablos esta Jackson?

La hija de Atenea levantó la mirada ante la brusquedad de la otra y la miró a la caro; en el momento en el que Annabeth sintió que algo se volvía a quebrar dentro de ella y los ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, Clarisse La Rue lo supo.

* * *

 ** _Hacía tiempo que no escribía nada sobre Percy Jackson._**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado_**


End file.
